We Went Where?
by GerItaMustBeCannonItIsProphecy
Summary: Seven friends are having their annual sleepover, when they are transported into the world of Hetalia. When they meet the countries, they ask themselves, what could go wrong?
1. Party Time Bitches

**Alright guys, this is my new story. I'm having some serious writer's block on my other stories, so I'm gonna take a break and write this one. Now, this is probably the MOST over-used storyline ever, but I've been reading a lot of stories like this one and was like 'I wanna write one like this' so I am. Don't get mad, I just SERIOUSLY wanna write this.**

**I'll get some new chapters for my other stories soon. I really need to get my life together and get my priorities straight. I'm not going to make some stupid excuses; I've just been really lazy lately. **

**With that being said, let this new story be brought to life and may it bring you happiness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters. No matter how much I want to. I do own the OCs though, so BAM!**

Third Person POV

A teenage girl, about age 17, sat alone on her white couch watching the news. The 17 year old had dark brown hair that went to her mid-back, soft blue eyes that sparkle with emotion, and a mix between pale and lightly tanned complexion. She also has glasses that are black and orange, but she usually wears contacts. At the moment, her hair was in a messy bun, her glasses were on, and she was wearing some Batman pajama pants and a grey tank top. She was curled up on her couch in a blanket when the doorbell rang. The teenager untangled herself, stood up, and walked to the front door.

She opened the door to reveal another teenager. This girl had blonde hair that went a little bit past her shoulders, pretty brown eyes that soothe a person, hipster pink glasses, and a lightly tanned complexion. Right now, the girl was wearing blue short-shorts and a black tank top and her hair was in a ponytail, like always.

"Hey Annabelle," the blonde girl said.

"Hey Aubrey," Annabelle greeted. "You ready?"

"You bet I am," Aubrey smiled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah it is," Annabelle laughed. "Now get inside before you catch a cold bro."

Aubrey walked past Annabelle and into the house. She put her blue messenger bag, moustache fluffy blanket and her matching moustache pillow on the couch. She sat then went into the kitchen and raided Annabelle's fridge.

"Where did your parents go again," Aubrey asked.

"They dragged my brother with them on a cruise to Alaska," Annabelle replied.

"Why the hell did you not go," Aubrey asked.

"I didn't go because we all had planned on having this sleepover tonight," Annabelle replied.

Aubrey and Annabelle sat down on the couch with two root beers and a big bowl of popcorn.

"When are the others supposed to get here," Aubrey asked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again.

"Well, at least one of them is here now," Annabelle smirked as she rose from the couch and strolled over to the door.

"Hey Jessie," Annabelle smiled as she opened her door. Outside stood a girl with long black hair that reached her butt, brown eyes that are happy and full of life, black glasses, and tanned skin, not like someone from California, like someone who is Native American. Jessie was wearing black basketball shorts and a black Gazette* shirt. Her hair was down and her glasses were on.

"Hey Annabelle," Jessie waved. She walked in and sat next to Aubrey with her stuff. She had a black Triforce backpack, a Zelda pillow and a Link blanket. She put all of her stuff on the couch and dug into the popcorn with Aubrey.

"We're just waiting for Ali, Katie, Emily and Sage," Annabelle stated as she walked into the kitchen. The three girls heard the doorbell ring and Aubrey screamed, "I'LL GET IT ANNABELLE!" Aubrey walked to the door and saw two girls with bright smiles. "Emily! Ali," Aubrey exclaimed.

"Hi Aubrey," Emily laughed. Emily had auburn hair that was wavy and went down to her mid-back, cat-like green eyes that stare into your soul, no glasses, and a very pale complexion. (In other words, she's a ginger.) She was wearing grey sweatpants, a turquoise t-shirt, and put her hair into a braid. She had a green messenger bag, a yellow blanket and a white pillow with pink stripes.

"HEY BUDDY," Ali yelled. Ali had light brown hair that went down past her butt, violet eyes that were always happy and excited, no glasses, and a lightly tanned complexion. She was wearing a purple dolphin shirt and white short-shorts. She had a blue Narwal bag, a red fluffy blanket and a black fluffy pillow.

Both girls walked into the house with Aubrey and out their stuff down on the floor in the middle of the living room. Usually, Annabelle has a coffee table in the middle of the room that was surrounded by one couch and two chairs, but when the seven girls have their annual 'Sleepover Extravaganza', Annabelle moves her furniture around her living room to make room for her and her friends to sleep down there. Finally, the doorbell rang once more and Aubrey was the first one to the door.

Aubrey opened the door and there stood the last two people to join the party; Katie and Sage. Katie had dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders, blue eyes that were lively and happy, no glasses, and lightly tanned skin. She had a yellow backpack, a silver blanket and a black pillow. Sage had black hair that went to her mid-back, brown eyes that held love and care, glasses that were pink and purple, and a pale complexion. She wore a red tank top and matching red pajama pants. She had a brown and blue messenger bag, a white and orange blanket, and an orange pillow. (BTW Sage is the lovely Asian of the group.)

"We're all here Annabelle!" Aubrey yelled as she skipped into the living room.

"THEN LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Annabelle screamed as she jumped up from the couch. Annabelle ran upstairs to her room with Emily in tow. The two came back about 30 seconds later with Annabelle's iHome. Emily ran to her bag and grabbed her Ipod. Annabelle plugged her iHome into the wall and Emily put her ipod on. Sage quickly scrolled through Emily's playlist until she found the perfect song; 'Pom Poms' by the Jonas brothers. The girls loved this song, so they began to sing along.

_More to love when your hands are free, _

_Baby put your pom poms down for me._

_Come on shake it up 123,_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me._

_Yeah the come from miles away,_

_Just to see how you get down._

_Feels like an earthquake,_

_Every time you come around._

_You hear 'em say yeah (yeah)_

_Every time feels like a revival (glory)_

_So get up, right now_

_We're coming for the title_

_More to love when your hands are free_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_Come on shake it up 123_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_When you move I fall to my knees_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_Come on shake it 543_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_I want you on my team_

_Want you like a kid just wants a milkshake_

_And I won't let it go to waste if I get a taste_

_I'm gonna drink the whole thing_

_You hear 'em say yeah (yeah)_

_Every time feels like a revival (glory)_

_So get up, right now_

_We're coming for the title_

_More to love when your hands are free,_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_Come on shake it up 123_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_When you move I fall to my knees_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

_Come on shake it up 543_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me._

The song ended and everyone started laughing.

"Well that was fun," Emily said.

"Yeah it was," Jessie agreed.

"Have we always had this much fun," Katie chuckled.

"I don't remember ever having this much fun," Sage laughed.

"So much fun was had this day," Ali snickered.

"I NEEDZ SOME FOOD," Annabelle whined.

"Go into the kitchen and get some food then," Aubrey scolded.

"Fine, I will." Annabelle stated as she left into the kitchen. Annabelle came back a few minutes later with two bowls of Skittles, three plates of pancakes, and two six packs of root beer.

"We should be good for an hour," Annabelle smiled as she sat down in the couch,

"How do you eat that much, Annabelle," Aubrey asked.

"It's because she's Annabelle," Emily shrugged.

"That makes so much sense, it's not even funny," Katie said.

"Are you all calling me fat," Annabelle asked.

"No, darling, we are not calling you fat," Ali hugged Annabelle and stole some Skittles.

"Whatever, you turds," Annabelle replied. They all laughed.

"So what movie are we gonna watch," Jessie asked. She walked over to the movie shelf and riffled through the movies, looking for something good to watch.

"How about Paint It, White," Katie suggested.

"Yeah, I like that movie," Sage said.

"Okay then," Jessie smiled. She got up and put the movie in. The girls all curled up with their pillows and blankets. Aubrey, Emily and Jessie squished onto the couch and got nice and comfy. Annabelle, Katie, Sage, and Ali lay on the floor in front of the couch. The movie ended an hour later and almost all the girls had fallen asleep. Almost all of them. Annabelle, Katie and Sage were still up. They were playing a good old game of Texas Hold 'Em.

"I win bitches!" Annabelle exclaims. She threw down her cards and jumped up with joy. Katie and Sage threw their cards onto the table in defeat.

"Dude, you always win," Katie whined.

"That's because I'm the best," Annabelle gloated.

Just then, the other four girls walked in. "What are you three yelling about," Emily yawned.

"They're just upset that I kicked their butts at poker again," Annabelle smiled.

"Why do you keep challenging her," Aubrey asked.

"You always end up losing," Ali said.

"Shut up, you two," Katie frowned. The others just laughed at her.

"You're funny bro," Ali said.

Suddenly, a green light flooded the kitchen. A circle appeared on the floor.

"What the hell," Emily said.

The seven girls were suddenly enveloped in a green light and transported out of Annabelle's kitchen.

***If you know what the Gazette is, you get a cookie.**

**Anyway, that's my newest story. I'm really just tired of the other stories and want to write this one. So, I'll see you guys later with new chapters for stories and stuff. Later guys!**

**~Captain Lanifer of the Awesome**


	2. WTF Just Happened

Sage's POV

I felt something hard against my back and I woke up slowly. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that I wasn't in Annabelle's kitchen anymore. I looked around the strange room trying to find my friends. What I saw was not what I was expecting; I saw like 50 different men in the room. Some of them were studying the table, some were looking at a corner of the room and some were looking at me. Before I knew what I was doing, I began to panic. My heart raced and my breaths became faster and more ragged. I clenched and unclenched my fists and closed my eyes in an effort to calm myself down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my head snapped up to look at whose hand it was.

"Sage, calm down. It's okay, I'm here." It was Aubrey. She was smiling at me.

"Aubrey?" I asked. I reached up and she took my hand. "It's gonna be alright Sage," she said as she helped my up off the floor. I smiled at her, but looked at the table in confusion. There was a person laying on the table, that was obvious. But who was it?

"Who's on the table?" I pointed to the table with the person on it. "Oh, it's just Ali." Aubrey shrugged. "Why is Ali on the table?" I asked.

"Because I do as I please," Came my reply. I chuckled and walked over to Ali to see her smiling at me.

"Hey there, Asian buddy." She smiled. "Hey there, White buddy." I held out her hands and I took them as I pulled her off the table. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Over there." Aubrey lead the way over to the corner of the room. Just like Aubrey said, Annabelle, Emily, Katie, and Jessie were all sitting on the floor, well actually, more like Annabelle was sleeping on the floor.

"I just don't know how to wake this one up." I heard a voice say. I looked at the voice, and it turned out to be a man's. He was about 5 foot 3, had dark blonde hair that was styled like a rockstar's, emerald green eyes that reminded of the sea, and these humongous eyes brows that I can swear are just fricken' caterpillars glued to his face. He wore a green suit-like outfit that matched his eyes. Anyway, there were also three other guys there. One had dirty blonde hair with a cowlick atop his head, blue eyes that were like the sky, some wired rimmed glasses, and normal eye brows. He wore a dark brown bomber jacket with the number '50' on the back and a light brown suit-like outfit. Another man had black hair that looked almost like a bowl cut, yet not, large brown eyes that remind me of chocolate, and normal eyebrows. He wore a white uniform that looked like it would get dirty easily. The last guy had auburn hair with a curly that defied every law of gravity, (Seriously, that curl was like 'Fuck you gravity. I do what I want.') hazel eyes that looked really good on him and a smile plastered upon his face. He wore a blue suit-like outfit that suited him well. These guys all looked super familiar, but I just brushed it off.

"Stand aside," I said as I walked over to all moved out of my way. I sat down next to Annabelle and shook her. "Wake up bitch."

No response, from her. I got some gasps from the crowd that had gathered around

I shook her again. "Wake up." Still no response. "Fine, you made me do this." I raised my hand and brought it down across her face.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ENGLAND'S SCONES HAVE YOU DONE!"Annabelle exclaimed as she sat straight up. Her hand shot up to her face and she caressed her cheek with her hand. I laughed at her reaction and turned to my other friends. I saw the man with the large eyebrows look a bit confused at what Annabelle said.

"Yo dude, how did she know about your food?" The man with the cowlick said. I looked at him with awe.

"What did you just say?" I questioned. I stood up and stalked over to him. The man was obviously taller than me, but I stood on my tippy toes to make myself a bit taller. He held his hands up but didn't make a move backwards.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is America." He responded. I poked him. "That's not possible. America is a country, a landmass. Not a person."

"It's true dude, my name's America." He stated. I backed off of him and walked over to the man in green. "What's your name?"

"My name is England." He said. My head started to spin. I sat down in the nearest chair and held my head in my hands.

"Are you alright, you bitch slapper?" Annabelle said as she comforted me. I looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "I just remembered something."

"What'd you remember?" She asked.

"I remembered that these guys are the countries of the world." I smiled.

"Did you just notice that now?" She chuckled.

"I don't know, did I?" I said full of sarcasm.

"Yeah Buddy!" She cheered. I was thankful to have friends like my friends, I love them all so much.

"Katie, what is that?" Annabelle said. She pointed to a yellow object in Katie's hand. "It's a banana." Katie replied. "Where'd you get a banana?" Annabelle question. "I always bring a banana to a party." Katie smiled. "You don't just bring a banana to a party." Annabelle countered. "Well I do, so ha!" Katie threw her hands in the air with glee.

I laughed as my friends goofed off. They always know how to make me feel better.

"So, where are you all from?" America asked.

"Well, we're all from the same country, but our ancestors are all different." Emily answered.

"Vhat country are you from?" Germany asked.

"We're all from America." Jessie said. "But my ancestors are from Russia."

"MINE ARE FROM CANADA BITCHES!" Ali yelled.

"MINE ARE FROM THE FABULOUS POLAND MOTHER FUCKERS!" Annabelle also yelled.

"My ancestors are from China." Sage shrugged.

"Mine are from Britain." Emily said.

"Germany losers." Aubrey laughed.

"Mine are from that lovely place called Italy." Jessie smiled.

"VE~" Italy said. "PASTA!"

"Faceplam." Emily chuckled.

"AHAHA!" America laughed. I chuckled to myself and looked and took an overall view of the room. My eye lingered on Annabelle for a second longer. She was staring at something. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, what's up?" I slugged her arm.

"Nothing really." Annabelle said distractedly. She was looking at something on the other side of the room. I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on Denmark. I smirked and pushed Annabelle toward him.

"Nononononono! Stop Sage! I don't want to do this!" She whined. When we got to Denmark, I tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a confused look but instantly smiled when he saw me.

"Hey there, young one." He said.

"Hi Denmark." I waved.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, looking at Annabelle, who was blushing.

"This is Annabelle." I introduced. She waved.

"Hi Annabelle." He smiled.

"Hi." She greeted. "Can I give you a hug?" She asked.

"I'd love a hug." Denmark smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I slowly walked away. I bumped into Emily in the process. We both smiled as we watched our friend smile and hug her crush. Now, I just need to get everyone else together with someone and all will be well with the world. we'll see how that goes~


	3. DIDN'T EXPECT THIS, DID YOU!

**Hey there friendship! Sorry that you all thought I was dead. I'm not. I came to tell you all that CL is very sorry that she hasn't updated any of her stories in a long time. But fear not my children, for I shall make more chapters for you. Until then, please just remember this saying. Remember it, and you shall live on in this world.**

_**KEEP CALM AND SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU. WE'RE LIKE GERMANS IN THE SKY. WE ARE BEAUTIFUL LIKE POTATOES IN THE SKY.**_

**Remember what I tell you. This will help you in your journey throughout time and space itself. (It'd be better if you had a T.A.R.D.I.S., but you don't so too bad.) That is all for now. Don't give up on my kiddies; The Captain Lanifer Era has only just begun.**

**Love,**

**~Captain Lanifer~ **_** *insert sexy France wink here***_

**P.S. I believe that GerIta should be full-out cannon. If you agree, write a review that says**_**; GerIta Shall Be Cannon. It Is Prophecy. **_**You have to write it exactly like that, minus the italics. **

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY.**


End file.
